


Infinite (What Could Have Been) Podfic

by BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s08e19 Taxi Driver, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn/pseuds/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They – he and Benny – they could have been infinite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite (What Could Have Been) Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infinite (What Could Have Been)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768299) by [BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn/pseuds/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn). 



Welcome to my first podfic! Feedback and constructive critique is always welcome. Hope you enjoy!

Insert to the end of 8.19, "Taxi Driver," during Dean and Benny's goodbye scene.

Time: 10 m 30 s

Original text: [here](../768299%20)

Mp3 download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0kuk7qlxtl63ct7/Infinite_\(What_Could_Have_Been\).m4a)[  
](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0kuk7qlxtl63ct7/Infinite_\(What_Could_Have_Been\).m4a%20)

Mp3 download without music: [here (thanks, nekoi!)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x3yxp7blc0xdcco/Infinite_\(What_Could_Have_Been\)_%5Bno_music%5D.m4a)

Cheers!

-

[Dodger]


End file.
